mimuwfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mpri
= Parisian Master of Research in Computer Science - wspólny program magisterski MIMUW-u i Ecole Polytechnique = Nazywam się Karolina Sołtys i jestem studentką V roku informatyki na wydziale MIMUW, i jednocześnie II roku programu magisterskiego Parisian Master of Research in Computer Science w ramach wymiany pomiędzy MIMUW-em i Ecole Polytechnique. Moim celem w tym artykule będzie namówienie tych spośród Was, którzy interesują się informatyką teoretyczną i którzy planują karierę naukową do poważnego rozważenia podjęcia studiów na tym właśnie programie. Możliwości naukowe Dlaczego? Kluczem jest słowo "research". Jest to jedyny w swoim rodzaju program, którego założeniem jest przygotowanie studentów do przyszłej pracy badawczej. W ciągu pierwszego semestru chodzimy na ciekawe zajęcia, których celem jest wdrożenie nas w aktualny stan badań z danej dziedziny. W drugim - uczestniczymy w stażu badawczym w jednej z kilkudziesięciu grup badawczych we Francji lub za granicą. W ramach tego stażu piszemy pracę magisterską, którą bronimy - w moim przypadku - zarówno we Francji jak i na MIMUW-ie. Głównym celem tego stażu jest jednak uzyskanie nowych, sensownych wyników naukowych - i zazwyczaj się to udaje, a prace studentów wysyłane są na międzynarodowe konferencje. Program jest współogranizowany przez 7 paryskich uczelni, z których każda ma kadrę jakościowo i ilościowo porównywalną z MIMUW-em. Umożliwia nam to poznanie takich działów informatyki teoretycznej, które nie są uprawiane na MIMUW-ie: złożoność komunikacyjna, algorytmy rozproszone, obliczenia kwantowe, planowanie ruchu w robotyce (lista zajęć do wyboru). Zajęcia są zazwyczaj prowadzone w sposób bardzo ciekawy, poziom egzaminów jest podobny jak u nas (przy czym egzaminów jest więcej, bo większość przedmiotów daje tylko 3 ECTS, a każe zdać 2 egzaminy). Inaczej niż u nas, zajęcia w Paryżu składają się wyłącznie z wykładów - czasem tuż przed sesją prowadzący decyduje się poświęcić jedne zajęcia ćwiczeniom, ale nie jest to standard. Podobnie duży wybór jest jeśli chodzi o tematy staży badawczych (uwaga: często tytuły i opisy staży - tych niebędących spamem - są tylko po francusku. Nie należy się tym bardzo przejmować: staż badawczy rozpoczyna się dopiero w drugim semestrze, więc zdążysz się do tej pory nauczyć francuskiego w dostatecznym stopniu, poza tym, jeśli temat Cię zainteresuje, możesz poprosić prowadzącego projekt o współpracę po angielsku. Jeśli chodzi o spam - Francuzi znają się na informatyce *teoretycznej*...). Można też samodzielnie umówić się z jakimś innym zespołem - czasem wystarczy napisać do profesora, którego badania Cię interesują, z pytaniem, czy nie przyjąłby na parę miesięcy zainteresowanego studenta: ja np. na staż badawczy jadę do Instytutu Maxa Plancka w Saarbruecken (które to miejsce, swoją drogą, też bardzo polecam). Kolejna zaleta tego programu: wymiana pomiędzy MIMUW-em a Ecole Polytechnique to nie jest program Erasmus, co oznacza, że nie zużywasz w ten sposób swojego przydziałowego roku Erasmusa. Dla informatyków teoretycznych wymarzonym rozwiązaniem jest np. wyjazd na IV roku na Erasmusa do Uniwersytetu w Saarbrucken, gdzie mieści się Instytut Maxa Plancka, a na V roku - na właśnie ten program, który reklamuję. Dalsza zaleta - możecie uzyskać dość duże stypendia. Ja co miesiąc dostaję 1470 euro, z którego co prawda muszę z tego zapłacić horrendalną sumę za moje 17m akademika (495 euro) i czasem coś zjeść, ale i tak co miesiąc zostaje mi na koncie spora sumka. Konkrety: należy w odpowiednim czasie ubiegać się o stypendium rządu francuskiego oraz o stypendim Ecole Polytechnique (co robi się w aplikacji Ecole, do której będziecie mieli dostęp po przyjęciu do Ecole). Uwaga na marginesie dla tych, którzy rozważają robienie doktoratu za granicą, np. w Stanach. Wydaje mi się, że uczestnictwo w tym programie zdecydowanie zwiększa szanse na dostanie się w wybrane miejsce (a przynajmniej - mam taką nadzieję). Dyplom Ecole Polytechnique cieszy się dużym prestiżem na całym świecie, poza tym macie tutaj dostęp do profesorów pochodzących z całego świata, którzy często robili doktorat czy pracowali na waszej wymarzonej uczelni i mogą wam napisać mocne listy rekomendacyjne. Rekrutacja Teraz parę słów o tym, jak się dostać na ten program. Ciężko powiedzieć, jakie konkretnie są wymagania, bo ja byłam pilotażowym rocznikiem tej wymiany i od nas tylko ja aplikowałam. Średnią mam nie najlepszą (w porywach zbliżającą się do 4.5), ale miałam 2 dobre listy rekomendacyjne od ludzi od nas z wydziału, które informowały o tym, że coś już próbowałam dłubać około-badawczo (przy czym nie miałam wtedy żadnych konkretnych wyników). Niektórych może niepokoić wymaganie języka francuskiego. Nie martwcie się tym. W tym programie uczestniczą studenci z całego świata, i często ktoś z sali prosi, żeby wykład odbywał się po angielsku. Teoretycznie prowadzący ma prawo się nie zgodzić (Francuzi uważają, że cały świat powinien znać ten język), ale zazwyczaj się godzi. W tym momencie jakieś 80% zajęć, na które chodzę, odbywa się po angielsku. Znam też ludzi z tego programu, którzy zaczęli się uczyć francuskiego samodzielnie miesiąc wcześniej - i jakoś sobie radzą na francuskojęzycznych zajęciach, zresztą Ecole Polytechnique i tak wszystkim obcokrajowcom funduje obowiązkowy kurs francuskiego. Co prawda żeby pojechać na tę wymianę, teoretycznie trzeba mieć certyfikat językowy lub "zaświadczenie od nauczyciela francuskiego, że się zna ten język", wydaje mi się, że może to być zaświadczenie typu "Pan X umie powiedzieć, ile ma lat i jak się nazywa jego pies". Moim zdaniem naprawdę warto nauczyć się trochę francuskiego, żeby pojechać na ten program. Szczegóły techniczne Jedyną rzeczą, która mi się nie podoba, jest francuska rozbuchana i bardzo nieprzyjazna biurokracja. W związku z wyjazdem zarówno Ecole Polytechnique, jak i akademik (mieszkam w Cité Universitaire, które polecam) wymagały ode mnie uciążliwego załatwiania setek różnych papierków, z których część okazała się zupełnie niepotrzebna; w niektórych instytucjach jedynym sposobem zapłaty za usługę jest przesłanie czeku pocztą; z paniami z odpowiednika naszej Sekcji Studenckiej jako tako można się dogadać tylko przez telefon: maile pisane po angielsku domyślnie wyrzucają do kosza, a na pisane po francusku przypomnienie przypomnienia maila po 3 dniach odpowiedzą, że są bardzo zajęte, Ty z kolei będziesz regularnie dostawał pisane czerwonymi kapsami maile o tym, że pod groźbą wyrzucenia ze studiów musisz się koniecznie stawić nazajutrz rano w Palaiseau w celu podpisania jakiegoś papierka, niezależnie od tego, że wtedy akurat masz zajęcia w Paryżu; będą Cię oskarżać, że notorycznie robisz literówki w swoim nazwisku, pisząc je przez “ł” zamiast przez “ł” itd. Ale daje się to przeżyć. Warto zawczasu wiedzieć, że Ecole Polytechnique może pod koniec wakacji nagle zażądać od Ciebie obowiązkowego stawienia się w Paryżu 1 września o 8 rano, właśnie w celu załatwiania jakiejś papierkologii i oczywiście nie informując o tym wcześniej (zajęcia zaczynały się dopiero 13 września). Mi udało się z tego wykręcić, ale i tak musiałam zmienić plany wakacyjne, by uczestniczyć w absolutnie obowiązkowym kursie angielskiego, zaczynającym się na tydzień przez rozpoczęciem zajęć. Kolejna sprawa tego typu - należy zawczasu przekonać instytucję zarządzającą wypłacaniem stypendium do tego, by zaczęła wypłacać stypendium od września a nie od października. Ja o tym nie wiedziałam, przez co musiałam się zadłużyć w celu zapłacenia pierwszego czynszu, kaucji za akademik i różnych opłat administracyjnych (łącznie ok. 1300 euro). Mimo, że formalnie jest się studentem Ecole Polytechnique, która mieści się w Palaiseau (jakieś 35 min kolejką od Paryża), wszystkie zajęcia odbywają się w Paryżu - w związku z tym *nie* należy decydować się na akademik domyślnie proponowany przez Ecole na kampusie w Palaiseau. Polecam Cité Universitaire - ten kampus jest bardzo ładny, akademiki są nowoczesne, wygodne i tak czyste, że wręcz sterylne, a na zajęcia jedzie się jakieś 30 min metrem (dość miłą alternatywą jest 45-minutowy spacer). Ostatnia uwaga - trzeciego dnia mojego pobytu w Paryżu skradziono mi przywieziony z Polski kilkunastoletni, rozpadający się rower, przywiązany łańcuchem do stojaka naprzeciwko akademika. Wygodnym i tanim rozwiązaniem dla rowerzystów jest Velib'. Na koniec parę konkretnych informacji: strona programu i strona dr Bojanowskiej, na której jest opisane, co trzeba zrobić, by pojechać na tę wymianę. Jeśli ktoś z was zacznie zastanawiać się nad możliwością pojechania na ten program - zachęcam do kontaktu, nie wszystkie potrzebne informacje są na podanych stronach.